catastrophe academy
by bite-of-the-blood-sucker
Summary: Yamato's messed up one time too many, what will be his punishment this time? You guessed it! He's been banished to the frozen north to live out the remainder of his miserable existence... well not quite, but close enough. R


I hope you like this. Its my first so go easy on me!!!!  
  
Our story beings with Matt in a fight with his gym teacher, Miss. Atkins.  
  
"Don't play football!"Matt told Miss. Atkins dryly." If you don't get on the filled right now, I'll get you suspend!!!"She yelled at the top of her lungs." That not within your power, "Matt said annoyed. "O.K. kid here what the situation is . . . if you don 't get out on the field we'll lose the champion ship, because as much as I hate to admit it you are the best chance we have. And look at; you are some scrawny Goth boy. But you've got enough muscle to be the quarterback. Right now we need quarter back, or we fore fit without a fight!" The gym teacher started to mumble as if she was going insane. She then grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and started to shake Matt like an old rag doll. Matt then in one swift moved push the teacher to the ground as if it were nothing.  
  
Do you like the opening? We'll I'm not even warmed up! So get ready for some much better stuff!  
  
Matt, a tall skinny young man with a pale complexion and long black hair that was concealing almost all of his face except the one pale red eye that could just be made out. He was standing over a young red head with a red complexion from being out in the sun too long. Matt's clothes are of that you would except on a Goth. He wore long black baggy jeans with a black leather belt to hold them. His shirt was a long sleeved t-shirt with what pared to be a silver dagger in a puddle of red liquid (blood). He had a silver earring in his right ear and many chains around his neck and on the sides of his pants. The young red head (Miss. Atkins) was wearing a blue tracksuit with a yellow hood. She was a medium height but stronger then you would accept.  
  
"Are you alright?" Matt said as he eyed her supercilious.  
  
I've seen her in action. Something isn't right here. She can't go down that easy. What is she up to? That whole insane act is total ludicrous. But she is a good actor.  
  
"Young man do you realise you just assaulted a teacher." She said with a thin smile spreading over her face.  
  
"Au fuck that her plan!" Matt thought quietly to him self.  
  
Within a few second the whole football team was swarming around Miss. Atkins like ants to sugar. But by this time the teacher was in tears and doing the best acting she could. Mss. Atkins was now explaining the story to her team and Matt they thought looked way too comfortable.  
  
"For that act she deserves an academy award." Matt said sarcastically "What the fuck are you talking about? "One of the team members said. Then the English teacher came running from inside the school as to save his princess from danger.  
  
"Miss. Atkins, are you all right? Don't worry I saw the whole thing! That stupid kid pushed you down for no-good reason!" Mr.Wistow said like a love like sick puppy.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean for no good reason!" Matt said in total disbelief. "Watch your tong young man." Mr. Wistow said if as he were talking to dirt on the bottom of his shoe. There is a big problem with dirt, it has doesn't like being talked to like dirt. So for Matt this was the last he could take because he is no dame piece of dirt. He lunged!  
  
Matt now sat in the principal office with a half killed looking student and a crying Miss. Atkins .The principal looked disgusted as Matt looked so comfortable after he had just sent 3 student, 2 sent teacher, and the English teacher to the hospital. The phone rang.  
  
"Yes! Great! Next plane! Thank you. Good bye!" The principle said very quickly.  
  
Matt was sure it was his dad. Figure, Matt was right as usually. They do the same thing every time! Call his dad from his business trip and then he tries to kill Matt. This was Matt 10 School in the last 6 month. Matt was so use to it he didn't care any more. The only thing he cared about was that he already went to school across town. Where would he go now? The country? But they all went to school in the city. That only left one place, Juvy hall. But Matt was, for once, very wrong!!!!  
  
There was a long silence except the students painful groans and the ever so often sobs from Miss. Atkins because her white knight had fallen. "Matt you have the best marks I've seen in my whole care. But and that is a very big but you have an anger problem and quick temper. So your brains are the only thing stopping you from going to jail." "I'm to young to go to jail, I'd go to Juvenile hall." Matt interrupted, "May I continue please." the principal said annoyed, "You are lucky we have facilities for this. You are going to our brother school in Canada. I've already talked it over with your dad you are to go home quickly and grab your things, as you will be on the next plane out of here. "I have two question number one: When does the plane leave? And number two: And how do you propose I talk to people, as I don't speak English? The principal burst out laughing until he started to cry. "You can speak: Russian, Mandarin, Canniness, German, French, Spanish, Korean, Arabian, Egyptian, Turkish, Swedish, Italian, Danish, Greek and Japanese." The principal by this time had fall of his chair laughing. "And you can't speak English." Matt graded his bag and said, "When does the plane leave?" You could tell Matt was pissed. "The plane leaves in an hour." Matt then stormed out of the school. Matt ran to the bus before it left. Matt was the only person on the bus. The bus drive asked why he wasn't in school? Matt surprisingly said, "I've been expelled again." as if it were nothing. This cold act by Matt shut up the bus driver for the rest of the trip. No one else got on the bus while Matt was there. One person almost got on. They took one look at Matt and turned on a heel. They look at him like he was dirt. Matt was tired of being look at like dirt. DIRT. Why do they look at me like dirt? I'm not dirt! Matt stop finally came. He got off the bus driver started to smile and then said, "You are dirt for scaring my customers away." The bus then drove away as fast as he could and sprayed Matt with mud. Matt was totally depressed. He was talked to like dirt but never called dirt before and by a complete stranger too. How did he know what I was thinking? Was I talking out loud? No!! I wasn't. I know I wasn't. Then how the fuck did he know? Maybe I was hearing things? Ah fuck the plane leaves in twenty minutes!! I've been standing here for five minutes looking like an idiot. At least no one was around except some bum who was piss drunk.  
  
Matt ran as fast as he could across the street nearly got hit by a speeding car. "Watch where the fuck your going kid." Matt usually didn't pick fights with speeder but Matt was not mad he was far beyond it. He was even beyond pissed. He could kill. So he yelled back at the driver, who was half way down the street, "I'm no fucking kid." The car squealing tires came to a dead stop. The driver yelled back "You aren't a man yet but you will be dead when I'm done with you. The car spun around. The car was headed straight for Matt.  
  
Matt, noticing what was happening, dodged the car and rolled into the street as he was on the sidewalk. The car was ready for another round but Matt wasn't. The car hit Matt just as he was getting up. It hit Matt at full force. Matt hit the windshield and rolled right over the top of the car and hit the pavement hard. Thinking that Matt was dead because he was not moving spade away. Matt hearing sirens and not wanting to be asked question got up slowly. Matt then walking as fast he could to his apartment, which was really slow. Matt then felt the immense pain that came from his chest. At lest five of his ribs had to be broken. Matt should have gone to the hospital but every one knows and he won't go. So Matt reached his apartment grabbed a bag that he had all read had packed. This bag had some clothes, die, chains, money, and a few book. This bag was original meant to be for when he finally had enough money to run away. The only good thing that had happened today was that the airport was next to Matt's apartment. Matt slowly went back down the stairs as he was on the top floor and the elevator was out of order. Matt finally was at the bottom. He then looked at his watch 5 min. before the plane left. He broke into a run. Matt had known idea why he was running to meet the plane. He didn't even want to go. But then he would get in so much trouble for missing the plane and even get beaten to death by his dad if he was his was home. Well then I'll go to Canada but who ever said I have go to the stupid fuck in school. I'll just get on the plane and never be seen again. Besides I've got $900 saved from my part time job. Matt whispered out loud to him self. He then again looked at his watch; the plane was just about to leave. Matt got through the gates before they closed. 


End file.
